


Snack

by FlyAwayMeow (rjaejoo)



Series: Chasing After You [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Chris Argent, Beta Derek Hale, Beta Scott McCall, Bodyguard Scott McCall, Fluff, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Were-fox Stiles, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjaejoo/pseuds/FlyAwayMeow
Summary: An early morning snack starts the beginning of a quiet friendship.





	

 

* * *

 

He’s unsure what wakes him up so early in the morning. One black ear twitches and he nuzzles sleepily into the pillow his head rests on. Warm breaths hit the back of his neck where a face is pressed closely. In the front, slow breathing fans across the top of his hair from another nose buried in his brown locks. Blinking blearily Stiles tries to focus his gaze. Chris’ tan chest is a warm wall in front of him. Letting out a soft sigh, Stiles shifts a little, debating on whether he should get up and use the bathroom or try and go back to sleep. After a few moments of thought, the fox decides to get up.

Slowly he eases himself from the pile, having a moment of difficulty when he realizes just how entwined he’s become with his mates during sleep. A few moments of struggle, pushing gently at a muscled thigh, tugging a wayward tail back and prodding a strong arm off, he manages to wiggle himself free. Carefully he climbs over the length of fluffy bedding making sure not to squash any feet or legs on the way. When he reaches the edge he slides down, (why the bed is so high is still a mystery to him) and pads his way across the floor.  

After using the facilities, Stiles decides to head down to the kitchen instead of returning to bed. A quick glance at a clock shows the time of 3:18 am. He scrunches his nose at this but decides to go anyways.

They’ve moved into a new place, a large fenced in gated monstrosity with acres of land on the outskirts of the city. It’s been only about two months and sometimes it feels weird to call this place home. Stiles wanders down one long hallway until he reaches the main staircase. Quietly he walks down the steps, making sure to hold onto the banister, less he misstep in his still groggy state. When he reaches the ground floor he makes his way to the kitchen where he proceeds directly to the fridge. Standing in the soft glow of a kitchen light and the fridge he ponders what is available. He’s not starving per say, but his stomach is a little grumbly and a small snack will probably do the trick.

As he reaches into the fridge to grab some soft cheese a noise behind him makes him freeze. He turns around and sees that one of the bodyguards, Scott is groggily rubbing his eyes.  

“Hello,” Stiles mumbles awkwardly, cheese clutched to his chest. “Would you like a snack?”

Scott takes in the sight of the omega, big eyes staring at him and brown hair forming a cowlick in the back from sleeping on it. Long fingers are clutching two different kinds of cheese to his chest, and the wolf can only think of the word _cute_.

“Sure,” Scott answers with a nod of his head. He wanders his way further into the kitchen, heading over to the cabinet for small plates. He joins Stiles at the island and places one in front of each of them. “Should we add anything else to it? Fresh fruit? Bread?”  

Stiles nods his head in agreement. Both sound good. The chef employed studied somewhere overseas and now keeps fresh baked bread, different cheeses and fruit stocked in the pantry after discovering the newest family member’s love of the stuff.  

Scott snags some different berries and a loaf of leftover bread from earlier in the night. Together the two set about putting together their snacks. When completed they sit in companionable silence on the bar stools and enjoy their food, munching the food while lost in their own thoughts. When finished, Scott takes the plates and washes them off in the sink while Stiles wipes down the counters.  

Quiet goodnights are exchanged and both head their separate ways, Stiles back to bed and Scott back to his area of the house he helps to guard.  

The teen slides into the room quietly, the door clicking shut behind him. He pads softly across the floor and climbs back onto the foot of the bed using the padded bench located there. He crawls between the two older males as bodies automatically shift to make room for him. Chris reaches up an arm to help guide Stiles into place next to his body and he tucks the teen into his chest again, dropping a kiss on his temple.  

Stiles snuggles close, nose pushing against warm skin, lips brushing gently in reply. Derek presses in close from behind, draping his body partially on top of Stiles before burrowing back into the nape of his neck. Breathing patterns even out as the three drift back off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a series that begins with Chris and Derek's mating. Stiles will make up their third.
> 
> **Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics are different in this verse. Only alpha's can knot with potential mates, regardless of orientation of their partner. All orientations can carry, but fertility decreases with each orientation with omegas as the most fertile and alphas the least. Omega's are the rarest of the orientations due to their higher fertility rates which leads to pregnancy outside of both mating and heats.
> 
> ***Mating can occur across different species, but not result in offspring. i.e. A werecat and a weredog may mate, but no viable offspring will be born. Mating between animals in the same species such as wolves, dogs and foxes do result in viable offspring with usually the litter all being of similar specie, though on rare occasion a litter may be mixed.


End file.
